


Poisseux mariage

by SoraaKami



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood and Gore, Discord : Paradis des Défis, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Gore, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Violence, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wedding Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Deadpool avait prévu un mariage grandiose, mais sa moitié a pris les devants.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Poisseux mariage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit.
> 
> Ce texte est aussi pour l’anniversaire du meilleur squelette badass de tous les temps et de tous les multivers ! (Oui je t’en ai donc écrit deux, parce qu’ils sont tous les deux courts et que je voulais pas juste t’offrir un tout petit truc court, voala u.u)  
> Vu que j’ai essayé de sortir de ma zone de confort pour écrire à Leia quelque chose qui lui plairait sans doute, ce qui suit peut paraître bancal sur beaucoup de plans. Parce que je ne connais de Marvel que quelques infos ici et là en dehors du MCU et que je n’ai forcément pas pu demander de l’aide à mon experte perso :)
> 
> Excusez donc les éventuelles incohérences et bonne lecture !

Dans une autre vie, il avait marié une future reine des Enfers, même si cela n’avait été qu’une vaste comédie pour lui rendre service.

Et encore dans une autre, il avait marié la Mort elle-même.

À moins que ce n’était dans d’autres comics ? Avec toutes ces conneries, il ne savait plus trop.

Tout ce dont il était certain à cet instant, c’était que la personne à ses côtés, ainsi que cet instant et cette cérémonie : tout était parfait à ses yeux.

Il épousait l’être rêvé, celui qu’il méritait. Celui qu’il désirait depuis des années plus ou moins secrètement et qui avait finalement fini par l’accepter.

Bon, ce n’était peut-être pas totalement de son plein gré et leur couple était peut-être plus devenu un trouple aujourd’hui si on y regardait de plus près, mais ce n’était qu’un infime détail, ça.

Wade Wilson n’avait pas envie de penser à de stupides détails dans ce genre, à cet instant. Car il vivait certainement le plus beau moment de sa vie et il n’avait pas envie de le gâcher à se poser des questions éthiques qui ne lui ressemblaient mais alors absolument pas.

Surtout lorsqu’il était en train de se tordre de rire en voyant sa nouvelle moitié officielle péter un câble dans cette robe de mariée qu’il avait réussi –il ne savait trop comment-, à lui faire enfiler. Bien qu’avec les déformations corporelles de Venom, ladite robe était en lambeaux à présent.

Wade apercevait un œil noisette enragé de Peter à travers les milliers de filaments poisseux noirs comme les ténèbres qui le recouvraient de la tête au pied, et l’une des voix du mercenaire lui chuchota que décidément, son nouveau mari était vraiment sexy revêtu de ce symbiote.

Rouge sur noir et noir sur blanc. Il avait lui-même enfilé un costume immaculé pour l’occasion, et il s’agissait d’un mélange de couleur parfait à ses yeux.

Surtout que le rouge de leurs costumes « super-héroïques » se mêlait à présent au rouge du sang de ces idiots qui courraient dans tous les sens.

Les cris terrifiés semblaient s’amplifier à mesure que lui-même riait à gorge déployée et que les tentacules d’obsidienne visqueux se dispersaient dans la pièce. Elles semblaient danser à cet instant, entrant dans un merveilleux ballet macabre avec les différents corps qu’elles lacéraient sur leur passage.

\- Je t’ai inspiré en te convainquant qu’on allait se marier dans une fanfiction cheap et que du coup c’était pas grave de massacrer tout le monde, pas vrai mon choupinet ?

Un ronronnement inhumain et presque écœurant lui répondit alors que l’œil humain lui lançait un regard doux.

\- Tu l’as cherché en voulant une cérémonie ouverte au public et en n'invitant aucune de nos connaissances, susurra la voix éraillée, profonde et presque sortie d’outre-tombe de Peter Parker.

\- T’as pas tort : tellement de raison de massacrer tout le monde sans pitié... Ça me donne presque envie de m’asseoir dans un coin et bouffer du pop-corn en te matant massacrer tous ces abrutis !

**Fais-le au pire.**

Wade haussa un sourcil.

\- Hm ? Spidy-choupi, c’est toi qui m’a parlé ou une des voix dans ma tête ?

Il n’eut pour toute réponse qu’un hurlement monstrueux avant que le corps tout entier de Spiderman Vénomisé ne s’élance sur la foule pour attraper deux badauds d’un seul coup.

Ceux-ci se débattirent comme ils le pouvaient mais ils furent décollés du sol en moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour le dire. Une tête dans chacune de ses immenses mains, il suffit à Peter de crisper un peu ses doigts pour qu’ils s’enfoncent dans les deux crânes dans un craquement sinistre. L’instant d’après, ses mains griffues dégoulinaient de sang et de matière organique poisseuse.

\- Pouaaaaah !! C’était du grand art, ça ! s’exclama Deadpool qui s’était assis tranquillement sur l’autel, jambes croisées dans une pose nonchalante.

Spiderman se jeta sur une femme et la plaqua violemment au sol. La pauvre bougresse se retrouva nez à nez avec un cadavre éventré un peu plus tôt par les tentacules noirs et hurla de plus belle. Une main monstrueuse se fraya furieusement un chemin entre les chairs de son dos pour se saisir de sa colonne vertébrale qui fut arrachée du reste de son corps avec un mélange immonde de peau, de morceaux d’organes et de ligaments qui volèrent derrière le symbiote. Ses yeux furieux fixèrent le corps désormais sans vie sous lui avant d’étendre un de ses filaments à une vitesse vertigineuse pour attraper une nouvelle victime par la cheville. Celui-ci se retrouva la tête en bas à faire face au visage visqueux et répugnant de Vénom et hurla, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à la créature.

Ou au contraire ce qui lui plut énormément, qui savait.

\- Moi je sais ! intervint Deadpool.

_Chut. Commence pas à déjà partir en roue libre._

Les mains crochues de la masse noire attrapèrent les deux jambes de l’homme avant de tirer dessus pour les écarter brusquement. Le corps craqua instantanément et s’arracha en deux en partant de la zone pelvienne jusqu’à atteindre lentement la tête, répandant ses divers organes au sol qui s’étalèrent dans un bruit écœurant.

La créature admira son œuvre un instant avant de la lâcher dédaigneusement et de se tourner vers le reste de l’assistance, en quête d’un nouveau jouet à disloquer. Ce qui n’était pas bien difficile puisque les portes de la salle semblaient bloquées de l’extérieur. Les futures victimes braillaient à s’en arracher les cordes vocales et tambourinaient sur toutes les parois pour sortir, mais cela leur paraissait totalement impossible.

Deadpool ricana en fourrant un pop-corn -dont il avait trouvé le paquet on ne savait où-, au niveau de sa bouche, mais par-dessus son masque.

\- Cocasse ces portes bloquées par magie, railla-t-il.

_Ta gueule._

\- ‘Scusez-moi, mais j’m’y perds là : qui est-ce qui me parle ? Je reconnais pas mes voix habituelles, c’est bizarre. Serait-ce l’auteure qui se chie dessus en écrivant ce truc sans aucune logique ?

_Je vais le retourner contre toi pour qu’il te bute aussi, si tu continues._

\- Vas-y : je suis quasiment immortel, je te rappelle !

Il revint à sa moitié qui s’était saisie d’une nouvelle proie. Il l’avait cette fois attrapé avec son immense gueule aux crocs acérés qui maintenait l’homme par la nuque. Celui-ci hurlait encore malgré son sang qui dégoulinait mais Peter, joueur, referma lentement la bouche et profita de la douce sensation de ses dents perçant lentement la chair jusqu’à atteindre les os. Arrivé là, il força un peu plus et un nouveau craquement mortel retentit, dessinant un sourire macabre sur les deux visages des amants terribles alors que le sang giclait sur les noirceurs de Venom.

\- Meilleur. Mariage. De tous les temps, commenta Wade en gloussant de contentement. Chéri, n’oublie pas que je t’aime de tout mon p’tit cœur bousillé, surtout !!

Trop concentré dans son jeu plus qu’amusant, le symbiote observa un instant le nouveau corps inanimé entre ses griffes et se saisit de la tête pendouillante pour l’arracher d’un coup brusque du reste. Il jongla avec un court instant après avoir levé les yeux sur les badauds qui le fixaient en beuglant, et le noir visqueux s’écarta de nouveau en un immense sourire terrifiant. L’instant d’après, la tête était balancée de toutes ses forces par-dessus la foule pour venir s’exploser sur le mur derrière eux dans un bruit immonde, répandant diverses substances ragoutantes sur les pauvres civils horrifiés.

\- Courrez pour vos vies si vous ne voulez pas finir de la même manière !! gronda la créature alors que sa voix semblait de moins en moins humaine.

Ils essayèrent alors de traverser la salle dans l’autre sens pour marquer le plus de distance possible avec cette chose monstrueuse, passant de part et d’autre de Wade qui papotait maintenant tranquillement au téléphone.

\- Oui May, je sais que je devais vous le ramener pour dix-neuf heures, mais on va avoir un petit contretemps ! babillait-il joyeusement. Hein ? Un problème ? Boah, je sais pas si c’en est vraiment un, c’est juste Venom qui gagne un peu plus de terrain sur Peter, quoi. Rien de bien inhabituel. Je suppose qu’il aura retrouvé la raison d’ici une heure ou deux !

Sa moitié passa à son tour devant lui à une vitesse prodigieuse, tel un vrai chat surexcité d’avoir trouvé tant de joujoux avec lesquels faire ses griffes. Il attrapa de nouveau un homme avec ses filaments, qu’il attira brusquement vers lui et l’enferma dans ses immenses bras contre son torse. L’homme s’étrangla de peur alors qu’il relevait le nez vers la créature, mais à sa grande surprise, il tomba sur un visage quasiment entier d’un adolescent qui lui offrit un sourire presque bienveillant.

Presque.

Les muscles puissants se bandèrent pour refermer leur étreinte, et le pauvre homme hurla de plus belle, mais sous la douleur de son corps qui était compressé sur lui-même, cette fois. Il ne fallut qu’une dizaine de seconde à Venom, sans trop forcer, pour que les os des bras ne craquent, qu’une gerbe de sang et d’autres substances non-identifiées mais bien plus compactes ne soient violemment éjectées de sa bouche, ainsi que plusieurs os dont les extrémités ressortirent pour faire un petit coucou.

La masse démantibulée s’effondra à terre l’instant d’après et Peter ne fit même pas attention pour éviter de lui marcher dessus, ce qui fit ressortir un peu plus de matières organiques de sa bouche béante qui se répandirent sur le sol.

\- Bouge pas Spidey-choupi ! l’appela soudain Wade en brandissant son smartphone à bout de bras. Je prends une photo pour la mettre sur la page Twitter des Avengers, histoire de les faire un peu rager !

Il ne reçut qu’un bref coup d’œil vaguement intéressé avant que la créature ne reparte à l’assaut de la foule. Une femme s’envola pour rencontrer un mur qui fut retapissé de rouge et un autre homme fut attrapé à la gorge pour être fracassé au sol à plusieurs reprises avec une effroyable brutalité.

\- Tiens, ça me rappelle un certain dieu dramaqueen avec un certain monstre vert, se marra Deadpool qui buvait maintenant le thé.

Peu à peu, la foule diminuait à vue d’œil tandis que les cadavres s’amoncelaient. Pratiquement aucun n’était entier, attestant de la rage du symbiote qui semblait vouloir absolument tout détruire sur son passage, sous le regard attendri de Deadpool.

Mais ce dernier fut soudainement tiré de sa contemplation amoureuse par un homme qui se réfugia en tremblant sous l’autel qui lui servait toujours de poste d’observation et un large sourire étira son masque. L’homme fut brusquement tiré en arrière par la cheville et Wade lui planta une de ses lames dans le mollet pour s’assurer qu’il ne bougerait pas.

\- Tatatata ! Où tu vas, mon p’tit pote ? T’as quand même pas l’espoir de te sortir de là ? Cette fic est un putain de massacre gratuit !! Personne ne va s’en sortir ! Personne !!

_Tu crois pas si bien dire._

\- Pardon, quoi ?

Tandis que l’homme geignait de peur et de douleur, un nouveau corps traversa la pièce dans un fort beau lancer pour s’écraser contre un mur, faisant revenir Deadpool à sa contemplation admirative.

**Je crois que l’auteure se fout de ta gueule, mon pote.**

\- Qu’elle essaie ! Elle maîtrise rien de toute façon !

Le Spiderman transformé s’attaquait à une nouvelle victime dont il se faisait visiblement ses dents avec sa jambe. Probablement lassé de la mâchouiller en éparpillant des morceaux de chair ici et là, il finit par l’arracher brutalement avant de plaquer violemment la femme sur le dos et de plonger ses dents ruisselants déjà de sang dans ses entrailles. Les intestins furent lentement délogés de leur abdomen, provoquant un bruit de gorge immonde à sa propriétaire qui se mourrait tout aussi lentement. Comme une bête curieuse, le symbiote éparpillait les morceaux autour de lui comme s’il voulait tout simplement vider cette masse pour la répandre au sol.

Deadpool, de son côté, s’était assis nonchalamment à même le sol aux côtés de son nouvel ami, lui tenant sa main tremblante pendant qu’il reposait son menton sur son poing fermé, alors qu’il ne quittait pas son amant des yeux.

\- Il est mignon quand il se laisse dominer complètement par Venom, tu trouves pas ? demanda-t-il à l’homme en lui retournant un troisième doigt qui craqua sinistrement, redoublant ses cris de douleur. Il était tout paniqué quand il a appris que son nouveau costume était vivant pour de bon, il voulait s’en débarrasser, mais moi je le trouve encore plus sexy comme ça. Et puis Venom est plutôt sympa quand on apprend à le connaître !

Comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, la créature se mit à hurler gratuitement tel un loup surexcité, la substance noire qui le recouvrait se mêlant parfaitement au rouge du sang qui ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Regarde-le, il est tellement magnifique !! s’extasia le mercenaire après avoir tranché nette la main de l’homme. Hey, Spidey !! Attrape !!

Il envoya la main au loin, main que le symbiote réceptionna avec les dents par réflexe, mais finit par le recracher dédaigneusement en fixant Wade avec insistance.

\- Hm ? Un problème amour de ma vie ??

Les filaments fous qui s’accrochaient un peu partout autour de la forme humanoïdes se calmèrent d’un seul coup, se rassemblant tranquillement vers leur hôte pour reprendre peu à peu une forme moins monstrueuse. Wade retrouva rapidement la silhouette de son jeune Avenger préféré, bien que ses yeux n’étaient toujours pas revenus à la normale, attestant du contrôle quasi-total que devait toujours avoir Venom sur lui.

\- ... Il ne reste que celui-là, annonça la créature d’un ton froid.

\- Ah ?

Wade balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua soudainement que le silence régnait, maintenant qu’il le remarquait. L’odeur du sang se mêlant à d’autres délicieux arômes de mort commençait doucement à saturer la pièce tandis qu’il ne restait plus beaucoup de carrelage blanc visible à leurs pieds.

Son amant s’avança d’ailleurs pour le rejoindre en marchant sur des débris de chair, d’organes ou des flaques de sang sans y prêter la moindre attention, accompagnant chacun de ses pas d’un bruit absolument charmant de sussions.

\- Tu veux que je te le laisse, mon choupinet ? demanda le mercenaire en tendant le bras ensanglanté dépourvu de main du pauvre homme qui continuait de geindre, tremblant des pieds à la tête.

\- Non, répondit tranquillement Spiderman qui semblait reprendre de plus en plus conscience. Après tout c’est notre mariage à tous les deux, tu as bien le droit de t’amuser un peu aussi.

Deadpool lâcha un « haaaaaaaw » attendri tout en lâchant le bras pour roucouler de bonheur comme un idiot.

\- Finis-le, lui ordonna Peter en ne le lâchant pas de ses yeux froids.

Wade arrêta son cinéma instantanément pour rendre son regard à sa moitié, déballa calmement son deuxième sabre et le planta dans la gorge de l’homme, sans rompre le contact visuel un seul instant.

\- Tu veux prononcer tes vœux pendant qu’je fais ça ? Ça serait si romantique !

\- Arrête de faire l’imbécile, Wade, gronda Peter.

\- Ça, c’est impossible Chéri.

La lame remua dans la gorge du pauvre homme qui n’était –malheureusement pour lui-, pas encore mort, écartant les chairs entre elles. Mais le bout du sabre finit par riper sur l'une de ses vertèbres cervicales et la victime rendit enfin son dernier souffle. Wade lui offrit un sourire de l’ange post-mortem en arrachant subitement sa lame sur le côté, fendant une partie de sa mâchoire en deux. Puis il revint à son Peter dont les filaments visqueux avaient repris leur forme de costume noir et qui le fixait toujours de ses yeux si froids et si fous.

\- Ta belle robe est complètement foutue mon Choupinet, bouda Wade. On croirait plus que tu vas faire une bataille de costume de Halloween avec la Sorcière Rouge maintenant.

En effet, il ne restait quasiment plus aucun centimètre de tissu blanc sur la robe déchirée et dont des morceaux pendaient lamentablement de part et d’autre de ses hanches, ainsi que sur la peau de Peter qui était couverte de sang des cheveux jusqu’au bout des orteils.

\- Wade... souffla-t-il alors en l’ignorant de nouveau. J’ai encore faim.

Les yeux du mercenaire s’écarquillèrent à cette remarque.

\- T’es sérieux ? Pas que je veuille t’empêcher d’aller chercher de nouveaux crétins à massacrer, au contraire, mais il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses attention à ta ligne, non ?

Son amant lâcha un léger rire, étrange mélange de la douceur de Peter et de la monstruosité effrayante de Venom.

\- Non Bébé, j’ai faim de _toi_.

\- ... Oh.

Deadpool ricana à cela avant d’arracher ses lames du corps à ses pieds pour les essuyer vaguement et les ranger. Puis il s’assit de nouveau nonchalamment sur l’autel et tendit les bras et les jambes vers Spiderman.

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? ronronna-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Le doux sourire de Peter se déforma en une immense grimace ravie et le symbiote le recouvrit de nouveau pour transformer sa bouche en antre béante décorée de crocs acérées. Il approcha de son amant, disloqua sa mâchoire et la referma sans aucune hésitation sur le bras de Deadpool qui fut arraché net.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaah putain ça pique ! couina le mercenaire. Mais vas-y bouffe-moi en entier mon Choupinet : tu sais que j’adore ça !

**Author's Note:**

> Leia, je suis désolée que ce truc soit autant un mélange entre ton Gwen Venomized et ton Deadpool Massacre... Je n’avais que ces deux références pour m’aider à m’y retrouver, mais j’espère que ça te plaît quand même !!  
> ______________________  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel  
> Défi des adultes 78 - Votre perso est une créature surnaturelle qui a beaucoup de fun à tuer pour tuer (et manger, ofcourse)  
> ACTION 12 : Tuer quelqu'un  
> Situation 264 : A tue un personnage B sans ressentir aucun sentiment  
> Personnage 161 : Peter Parker  
> D – Deadpool  
> Personnage du 28/11/2020 : Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel)  
> Couleur du 10/08/2020 : noir  
> Façon de mourir 6 : Se faire décapiter  
> Défi couple 493 : Peter Parker/Wade Wilson


End file.
